How Could You Not See?
by Solar
Summary: Raven is a coldhearted man. Why would soemone like him care to keep someone like Reese around? The answer: He has a job for her. But what? What could he possibly have for her to do? Rating for later chapters.


A/N: Look! I'm not dead! I'm just busy. I know that I need to work on Painful Pasts, but I got the idea for this story and a few others that I really need to get out of my head at the moment, plus I've got tons of other things to do too, so yeah. I don't know how long it will take me to finish, but I promise I will finish it or have one darn good reason not to.

Well, enjoy!

How Could You Not See?

"It's hard to pretend to love someone you don't love, but it's harder to pretend to not love someone you do."

Blue hair danced in the wind as it blew past. A small breeze escaped the girl's lips as she sighed. A distant metallic sound could be heard and she knew he was coming for her. Her companion turned with a slight hiss to watch the approaching object. She didn't bother to turn as she knew the "greeting" that would come…if you could call it that. The man seemed incapable of a kind deed of any form.

Why he kept her around, she didn't know. He must have some reason, she told herself. He wasn't the type to do things without a reason, whether it made sense to others or not.

The sound in the distance grew louder as a zoid came into view. The peaceful quiet of the small stream died as the large zoid glided through the air just above the sand propelled by the boosters on the feet. It came to a stop a bit back from Reese and her partner, and the girl sighed and waited for the usual comments on her "uselessness" and "laziness" from the boy.

The said boy dropped from the cockpit with grace beyond that of a cat. Quietly he walked up to the rock where the girl was sitting, her arms folded over her knees and her chin resting on her arms as she stared out at the calmly flowing water. From the back he could tell that her chest rose and fell with a sigh as he came closer, but he didn't care.

The zoidian prepared herself for the usual cold "greeting" from the boy; a "humph" or a cold "Let's go. You're wasting my time." There was never a word of kindness.

"Enjoying your break?" the warrior asked coolly. Receiving no answer, he continued. "I finally found a use for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blue haired woman turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. Part of her dared to hope, but she quickly silenced it. They had been traveling together for a month or so now, but the boy had never shown any caring for her further than letting her tag along.

"You're going to help me." he said simply as he turned to leave, dark hair shinning in the desert sun. "Let's go."

Reese turned to look into the water once more as the boy climbed into his zoid. Fish swam in the cool, clear water without a care. They had no fear of the Death Stinger or fear of it's recent absence. They swam all day, chasing each other through the stream as they please. A smaller fish swam around a bigger fish, bumping into it on occasion. The bigger fish didn't seem to notice it, and the little fish moved on to bug another fish for a bit. That one quickly became annoyed and attacked the little fish. The little fish swam away from the two in fear and didn't come back.

The girl pulled a container from her cloak and opened it. She lifted it to her lips, downing the rest of the contents before dipping it into the stream. The two remaining fish scattered as the clean water rushed into her bottle. She withdrew it and replaced the cap.

"Reese! Get your lazy butt over here!" the boy yelled from the zoid's cockpit.

"Do this, Reese. Do that, Reese." she muttered as she made her way to the zoid. "Common, Specula. The "master" calls…" She climbed into he zoid and fell into her seat as the boy took off without warning. She glared at the back of his head as she righted herself and strapped herself in.

She laid her head back against the headrest and thought about what he had said earlier. What could he want? He never asked for help on anything, whether he needed it or not. Surely it wasn't her that he wanted; he was incapable of loving anyone, other than his now dead organoid that is. It must be something for himself, as this man did nothing good for others. He brought them no happiness, only pain, sorrow and grief. This man answered to no one and had no friends save for his now dead organoid. He did as he pleased with no thought or concern for others and their feelings. This man was hard and cold. The only emotion that showed on his face was hate. He eyes glistened with it when they weren't stone cold and devoid of any emotion or feeling.

Whatever it was he wanted, it couldn't be good. But why should she care? Hadn't she done something almost the same? It shouldn't bother her that he did these things.

But it did. It bothered her a lot. The reason could never be spoken aloud, nor could she speak it to herself.

She loved this man. This emotionless man. This murderer.

She loved this Raven.

A/N: Well, this is only a preview of a story, a prolouge you could say. Do you know what will happen between Reese and Raven? I do... But I'm not telling. Ha ha!

Now that that's out of my system...I do have the ending planned out, and the middle, but the beginning's not wanting to come out so well at the moment. All of this story is being written on paper in a notebook of mine, so it takes twice as long to get a chapter up as it does a chapter of Painful Pasts, which I write right off the top of my mind at the computer. For that, I'm sorry, but it seems to come out better that way. I guess I'm just odd like that.


End file.
